prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Heartthrob Pretty Cure
Heartthrob Pretty Cure '(ハートロブプリプリキュア) is a series rewrite/reboot of ''Doki Doki! ''by Kobayashi Haruna and Tamashi Hikari. The series motifs are Card Games, Suits and Emotions. Story [[Heartthrob Pretty Cure Episodes|''Heartthrob Pretty Cure Episodes]] '''Trump Aegis A planet far beyond the Milky Way, or earth for that matter. Said planet, like earth, supports life, their inhabitants being game-themed, human-like beings called Trumpians; human-like beings who each reside in one of the four kingdoms: *Spade City, located Down South. *Diamond Falls, located to the West. *Club Valley, lies in the East. *And the Heart Kingdom in up Noth. Characters Pretty Cure Aida Mana (相田マナ) /''' Cure Heart (キュアハート) – '''Hishikawa Rikka (菱川六花) – A studious girl in Mana’s class. She is very calm and composed, and easy to talk to since she rarely raises her voice. She has terrible anger issues, which she gracefully hides and can be a sore loser at times. She loves card games, but is terrible with a pot and spoon. Rikka becomes the Heartbeat of Knowledge, Cure Diamond '(キュアダイヤモンド). 'Yotsuba Alice (四葉アリス) – Mistress and heiress of Yotsuba Enterprises, an extremely successful business conglomerate. Successful in many ways with academically, socially and practically naming just a few. Alice is a noble and refined lady of 14 years, who isn't much of a teamplayer, prefering to watch others perform the task at hand for her if she isn't in the mood. Alice is quite sefish. Alice becomes the Heartbeat of Warmth, Cure Rosetta (キュアロゼッタ). Cure Sword ' (キュアソード) – Tsundere, MakoPi is a Trumpian, alongside her partner and goodfriend, Angeii. Formally addressed by her alter ego name, Cure Sword, or simply known as the Heartbeat of Courage. [[Tenaka Amako|'Cure Ace ]] (キュアエース) – Mature and always calm and alert, Angeii is a Trumpian, who like her partner and goodfriend, MakoPi fought for the safety and protection of Turmp Aegis. She is known as the Heartbeat of Serenity. Deceased Mascots *'Dabyi '(ダヴィ) – Ai-chan's nanny. *'Ai-chan '(アイちゃん) – A mysterious baby, possessing mystical powers. She hails from Trump Aegis. Antagonists *'King Jikochuu '(キングジコチュー) – Main antagonist. *'Ira '(イーラ) – General of Wrath. *'Bel '(ベール) – General of Sloth. *'Marmo '(マーモ) – General of Greed. *'Jikochuu '(ジコチュー) – Monsters created from the physce of humans by Ira, Marmo or Bel. Supporting Characters *'Aida Kokoka '(相田ここか) – Mana's younger sister. *'Hishikawa Aoi '(菱川あおい) – Rikka's cousin. *'Yotsuba Daisuke '(四葉だいすけ) – Alice's younger brother. *'Sebastian '(セバスチャン) – Alice's butler. *'Tenaka Joe '(天中ジョー) – Amako's father and owner of Solitaire. Items *'Lovely Commune '(ラブリーコミューン) – Device used by Mana, Alice, Rikka, Amako and Makoto to shift from civilian to Cure form. In order to access the transformation function, they yell the phrase "Heartthrob Link-Up!". It doubles as an attack weapon as well. *'Cure Loveads '(キュアラビーズ) – Collectable items of the series. Settings *'Oogai First Middle School '(大貝第一中学) – Mana, Rikka, and Makoto's school *'Oogai Town '(大貝町) – Setting where the series is set. *'Clover Tower '(クローバータワー) – Oogai Town's national ladnmark. It is owned by the Yotsuba Corporation. *'Pig Tail '(ぶたのしっぽ) – Mana's house and restaurant *'Solitaire '(ソリティア) – A Curio shop owned by Tenaka Joe in the human world *'Gogo! Jikochu '(GoGo！ジコチュー) – The villains hideout. Trivia Category:Fan Series